I Wish I Could Forget You
by DChan87
Summary: It hit Ash pretty hard when he discovered that the part he loved most about travelling the world almost cost him his best friend, and only woman he ever loved.


"I WISH I COULD JUST… FORGET YOU!"

Her words felt like a longsword plunged into his chest. Ash could barely stand as Misty turned away from him. "Misty," he called softly.

"GO. AWAY."

That hurt, too. "Misty, I'm back, and–"

"And that's supposed to make me forget how you forgot about ME?" she snapped, her long orange hair flipping as her head snapped in his direction. "You never wrote, you never called… You just up and left my life like I was another one of your companions, you bastard! You think a little 'Sorry' is going to make me forget that?"

"But, Misty–"

"I'm moving on, Ash," she said. "I don't want you in my life anymore." She opened the door and slammed it in Ash's face. And in that moment, Ash realized he'd blown his chance with not just his best human friend in the whole wide world, but the first and only woman he'd ever loved.

But he didn't want to blow his chance. He didn't want to lose his best friend. No, he'd been through far too much to let that happen. If there was one thing that he learned over his journeys, it was never to take his friends and loved ones for granted. And now he'd realized his biggest mistake: He'd taken his best friend for granted and neglected her. It was time to make amends.

He called her up, seeing that she wasn't moving in the doorway. She stubbornly answered the phone, giving him a little bit of hope. " _What is it?_ " she asked. " _Go away_."

"Misty, I'm sorry," he said.

" _That's not enough and you know it_ ," she replied.

"I know that," he said. "Will you please–"

" _Please, WHAT_?"

"Please, Misty?" he asked, leaning his head against the glass door and gripping his smartphone so tight it could have broken. "I just… I want you to forgive me, and–"

" _And what?_ " she asked. " _I told you, a simple 'sorry' isn't going to cut it._ "

"You're right," he said. "You're absolutely right. I was so caught up in my adventures with everyone that I forgot all about you."

" _Of course I am_ ," she replied. " _Now go away._ "

He didn't want to go away. She was his best friend, the idea that he could live without her was incredibly selfish and then some, but it's not like he could just give up on a friend when he'd gotten by with every single one of them. It just wasn't in his nature. If he could stand up to Mewtwo, he could get Misty to change her mind.

What he couldn't see was that she was on the verge of crying. She had her back turned to him, so he couldn't spot the tears that were welling up in her eyes. She was regretting her decision. But not because he was sorry. Just because he's sorry doesn't mean she's going to instantly forgive him.

"Misty," he said again. "I know that I can't apologize. I screwed up. I haven't spoken to you since we were 12 years old. And now that we're 18, I just… I hate myself, Misty! I know I said we'd be friends forever, but you're right. I'm a bastard. You have every reason to hate my guts and I get it.

"But I'll never forget those days when it was just you, me and Brock. I wasn't kidding when I said I'll never forget you. And… Misty… I meant it."

She was so close to crying, but he couldn't see it. "But Misty, you're more than just a friend to me. I talked to my mom and, she thinks I like you. So, I guess, can we just have one last kiss? I'll never bother you again, I swear."

The dam burst. Misty turned and bolted out the door, her long orange hair flailing in the wind as she tackled the 18-year-old trainer, nearly knocking him to the ground, even though he stayed upright.

"I'M SO SORRY!" she wailed. "I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE SORRY! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

To say he was stunned would be an understatement. What was she apologizing for? She had every right to kick him out of her life after what he did! He didn't speak to her for years, why should–

Then it hit him. Before he came over, his mom told him that Misty had been talking to her about feelings for a certain boy. When he asked who it was, Delia was coy and wouldn't tell him. Now, he figured it out.

"Misty," he said. "You… like me?"

"I don't like you, dummy," she said. "Your mom was right. I love you."

He shouldn't have blushed, but he did, about ten shades. But he hugged her closer. "I really like you too, Misty," he said. "Now, um, can we kiss?"

She answered him non-verbally.


End file.
